leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V9.17
and gameplay updates |Release = August , 2019 |Related = 9.17 Patch Notes |Prev = V9.16 |Next = V9.18 }} :For the patch, see V9.17 (Teamfight Tactics). New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Elderwood Ahri profileicon.png|Elderwood Ahri Elderwood Nocturne profileicon.png|Elderwood Nocturne Elderwood Veigar profileicon.png|Elderwood Veigar The following Emotes have been added to the store: See Ya! Emote.png|See Ya! Looking for This? Emote.png|Looking for This? Good as Gold Emote.png|Good as Gold League of Legends V9.17 Client ;Champion Collection * Champion Collection was updated. * The Progression tab under Collection that will allow players to check their Eternals and Champion Mastery progress on the client has been disabled. * Champions' portraits are now larger and matches what's shown in the loading screen and Skins tab more closely, with some space for additional information in the future. * Champion portraits no longer have a gold border to indicate that a Mastery Chest was earned on that champion for the season. Now, portraits will have a loot chest icon, matching what's in the champion tooltip. * Champions are now viewable in groups by different categories, including most popular position, similar to Champion Select. * Blank champion portraits, labeled "None", are no longer showing up in the Champions tab. * Mastery levels are properly showing on the champion portraits in the Champions tab. * Fixed some text on the Champion tab and Collection so that they do not incorrectly wrap to the next line ;Free-to-Play Champion Rotation * With , League of Legends now has a total of 145 champions. As promised, the number of free champions increased to 15 in the free-to-play rotation on the first week of September 2019. Game ;Eternals * The in-game stat panel button that will allow players to check their Eternals progress during a game has been disabled. Champions ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio changed to at all levels from AP}}. ** Immobilizing crowd controls no longer disable Center of the Universe. * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 10 at all ranks. ** Bonus movement speed increased to 20% from 10%. ** If Aurelion Sol is faster than the missile, the missile speed will increase to keep up. * ** Aurelion Sol pushes his stars out to the Outer Limit, dealing 50% increased damage and rotating at a high, but decaying speed. Upon reactivating or after 3 seconds, the stars retract and grant him , decaying over seconds. ** Aurelion Sol pushes his stars out to the and increases their total damage by 50%. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ** Mana cost changed to from 40 + per second. * ** Moving in the same direction for more than seconds no longer grants Aurelion Sol increasing bonus movement speed every seconds over the next 5 seconds which decays every seconds over 1 second when he changes direction or stops, up to a maximum of bonus movement speed. ** Range increased to units . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Speed increased to from 600 at all ranks. ; * ** Is now properly disabled when . ; * ** Is now properly disabled when . ; * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Minimum base damage increased to from . ** Maximum base damage increased to from . ; * ** Is now properly disabled when . ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 69 from 67. ** Base mana increased to 250 from . ** Mana growth increased to 45 from 35. ; * General ** eye glow removed. * ** *** Upon reaching levels 1, 6, 11, and 16, along with spending another skill point, Kayle ascends into a new form, gaining additional bonuses. *** Kayle's basic attacks grant for 5 seconds, stacking up to 5 times for a maximum of . At maximum stacks, Kayle becomes , gaining . Can stack against turrets. *** Kayle becomes a with . *** While , Kayle's basic attacks against non-structures additionally launch a wave of fire in the target's direction, dealing }} to enemies hit. The waves can for bonus magic damage|magic damage}}. *** Zealous is permanently set to maximum stacks and Kayle gains , for a total of 575 attack range. ** *** Upon reaching levels 1, 6, 11, and 16, along with spending another skill point, Kayle ascends into a new form, gaining additional bonuses. *** Kayle's basic attacks against non-structures grant for 5 seconds, stacking up to 5 times for a maximum of . At maximum stacks, Kayle becomes , gaining when moving toward enemies. *** While , Kayle's basic attacks against non-structures additionally launch a wave of fire in the target's direction, dealing }} to enemies hit. The waves can for bonus magic damage|magic damage}}. *** Kayle becomes a with . Additionally, Zealous's bonus attack speed is increased to per stack, for a maximum of . *** Zealous is permanently set to maximum stacks. Additionally, Aflame's fiery waves now deal instead. * ** Now refunds for each champion hit with it. ** Cast delay reduced to seconds from . ** Cast time changed to seconds, rather than scaling with basic attack timer. ** Missile speed reduced to 1600 from 2000. ** Target range reduced to 900 units from 950. ** Resistances shred reduced to 15% from 20%. ** Resistances shred duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Fixed a bug where it wouldn't pierce as far if it hit its target at point-blank range. * ** Bonus magic damage reduced to % of target's missing health}} from %|health}}. ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Passive on-hit damage AD ratio reduced to from . ** Passive on-hit damage AP ratio increased to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from 100 at all ranks. ** AoE radius increased to 500 units from 475. ; * ** Dash speed is now at its proper speed. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 5 seconds from 6. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 64 from 61. ; * ** Is now properly disabled when . ; * ** will no longer hit nearby targets outside of Realm of Death when the holder attacks him within it. ; * ** When disguised, Neeko can select herself to deactivate her disguise, putting it on a 2 second cooldown. ; * ** Thrust damage now for against targets below . * ** No longer deals 15% reduced damage against non-epic monsters. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to 120 seconds at all ranks from . ; * ** No longer gains a short "Can't Be Displaced" buff if her target dies as she starts Void Rush. ; * Stats ** Base magic resistance increased to 34 from 30. ; * ** Now properly bounces when recast when she reaches 45% CDR by holding or . ; * ** Now properly heals herself for more when she is under . ; * ** If he dies immediately after casting via Hijack, he will no longer be locked out of using items and basic abilities. ; * ** When he dies while using Devour on another unit, that unit's health can now properly go below 1 health. ; * ** Is now properly disabled when . ; * ** Stun is now properly cleared from . ; * ** Is now properly disabled when . ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . Items ; * Will no longer hit nearby targets outside of when the holder attacks him within it. Summoner spells ; * Now properly clears the stun from . References de: es: pl: Category:Season 2019 patch Category:Patch notes